Somewhere Out There
by xColor-My-World
Summary: The sequel to Something To Believe In... Never heard of it? Try it! Odds are, you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Out There**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey, welcome back! It's _xColor-My-World,_ back for more action. Are you in or are you out? Ha-ha. Hopefully you'll remember me from my last infamous story, or probably not. If you haven't read _Something to Believe In,_ please click the back button and start doing so! Because reading this first will result into the dangers of confusion and major spoilers of STBI. Beware! And if you're a first-timer and you're still here, CLICK BACK NOW and begin reading my previous work! But if you're familiar with the story, continue on… please. I insist. Also, please leave a review when you've finished. It'll only take a minute of your time, you have my word.

**Summary:** The sequel to _Something to Believe In._ It's about time Jacob and Renesmee got back from their honeymoon. Meanwhile, Melanie has moved into the Clearwater household, much to Leah's disapproval of course. Carlisle runs some tests on Melanie, despite of Seth's protests. And with that mysterious mail coming from the woman who remains anonymous, what could possibly go wrong? I mean, it's all a joke… Or is it?

And you thought that chapter fourteen of _Something to Believe In_ was the end—THINK AGAIN! It's only the beginning, folks! Prepare for the story of a lifetime… (Or not.)

—*—

Melanie's POV

I sat on the stool at the counter of the Cullens' kitchen. My light-skinned arm lay turned over so that my palm was facing upright. I pulled my sleeve up above my elbow and slipped my free hand into Seth's, who watched me carefully searching for any signs of discomfort. I sighed, shaking my head as I turned to face him. I smiled at him reassuringly, "It's all right, and it's not going to hurt. Jasper's not here anyway, so there's no chance at my life being at risk." Seth frowned at me, and I obviously wasn't helping. I leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Sorry that was a bad joke."

Carlisle came in with gloves and a syringe in his right hand. In the other were a silver tray and two alcohol packets and also a band aid. He sat down in the other stool, the opposite direction of us. He set the tray and the syringe down. He then ripped open one of the packets and pulled out an alcohol tissue and wiped an area of skin on my arm. He then pushed down on the plunger and looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded and Seth's grip on my hand only increased.

"Tell me, why you're doing this again?" he said, biting his lip.

"Because he wants to know what kind of effect my blood has on their venom." I reminded him, sticking my tongue out at him. He shrugged, trying to keep his mind off of everything. "You know, you can leave if you want."

"No, I'll stay." He sighed. "But then, doesn't it have the same effect than a regular human's? I mean, she can't be _that _different."

"You really never know until you find out." Carlisle said. Closer… Closer… Then the needle hit. It went through my skin then into my vein. I watched as Carlisle pulled on the plunger, as slowly as he could, careful of what he was doing. I could tell that he was clearly a professional doctor. I was also surprised about how much control he had. He didn't seem tempted to drink my blood, and showed no signs of it.

"Don't take too much…" Seth said quietly. He winced at the sight of my blood being drawn. I know how much pain it caused him while he saw me being hurt or endangered in any way. But we both knew for a fact that it was for my benefit, as Carlisle said. I also understood that the reason he disapproved of my current actions was because he didn't want me to become a test subject like the _real_ Melanie.

But this time, it was my choice.

"Okay, it's over." Carlisle said. He pulled out the needle and placed the syringe onto the silver tray. He ripped open the other packet of alcohol and wiped my arm clean. He then tore open a band aid packet and placed it onto my arm, where the shot had taken its place. "Thanks again for coming."

Carlisle took his items and walked away to his office, leaving us alone in the kitchen. I pulled my sleeve back down and Seth's grip loosened itself. I grinned at him, "Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah." Seth laughed nervously. He seemed to be glad the whole scene was over. He leaned in and kissed me lightly, "Shouldn't we pick up Jacob and Nessie by now?" I looked at the clock, realizing it was 4:47 PM. The plane was going to land at 5:10, leaving us with only twenty-three minutes to get there.

"Shoot, we gotta run!" I said, pulling Seth behind me.

—*—

We were lucky. There was no traffic so we had no trouble getting there. It only took us about twenty minutes, so we had three minutes to spare. We waited… waited… and waited… while Seth growled occasionally at other men who've dared to look at me for more than five seconds. I sighed, and then leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Calm down! There's no need to be upset." I smiled at him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Then I regained my original posture, only to see a girl eyeing him from afar. "Wait, I'll be right back…" I mumbled, releasing my hand from his. "Do they sell baseball bats here?"

"And you tell _me_ to calm down?" he chuckled at me. I shot the female a glare and she saw me doing so. Suddenly, she ignored me and started waving flirtatiously at Seth, who saw that I was losing my temper.

"That's it!" I said. I began to walk straight up to the curly blonde freak who'd dared to take one good look at my fiancée, who followed me from behind, calling my name repeatedly. She stood there and grinned at me, just waiting for trouble to erupt. I smiled sweetly at her, "You know what? If I could be one person for a day, it sure as hell wouldn't be you."

"Hah! Nice threat."

"Shouldn't you be flirting with your own man or whatever he is?"

"That's why I'm here—"

"So he can tell you you're ugly? Great!"

"For your information, _little girl,_ I just came back from the beauty parlor."

"Aw, too bad it was closed."

"Excuse me? What's your problem?"

"I don't have one, you're just a sissy."

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege."

"Oh, I'm sorry… Out of curiosity however, how many times exactly did your parents drop you as a baby?"

"She laughed. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful; hate me because your boyfriend thinks so." Then she turned to Seth, winked, and he denied it in a whisper.

Then I jumped reaching for her skinny little neck.

But someone pulled on the hood of my sweater, causing me to lose my balance quite a bit.

And it wasn't Seth.

"Hey, why'd you—"I turned and suddenly all my problems vanished in a flash of light. I smiled, my face lit up with such joy and happiness that it was impossible to contain. "Renesmee!"

"Melanie!" she giggled and she hugged me quickly. "I heard you were going to have dinner and I was thinking we'd double?" she looked at the blonde curly haired freak and I realized that she was talking about _her…_except I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. "My, what do we have here?"

The blonde laughed at us. "You brought back up? So very mature!"

"Listen, blondie. Didn't you read that sign that says 'No Dogs Allowed' Oh, that's right. Dogs can't read… but seriously, I've had steaks with more meat than you. Run along now, because if you do decide to come back and mess with this girl and her boyfriendeven more… _I will hunt you down._ Yeah, you better be afraid! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

And trust me; I've never seen someone run so fast in all my life, especially with her "tail" between her legs. Well… besides the vampires and werewolves of course. I grinned and we exchanged a high five. "Good work, Mrs. Black!" I laughed. "I hope no offense was taken." We both looked innocently at the boys, with our best puppy dog expressions.

"None taken." They grinned, both agreeing. But I could tell they both looked uncomfortable, afraid really, of what was going to happen next. Renesmee and I both laughed, all of us heading to the garage. Jacob and Seth walked behind us, updating each other in the latest news.

"Fiancée is an understatement though." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She mimicked me. "Hey, just trying to make you look good!"

I sighed, chuckling softly as I hung my arm over her shoulder. "I'm really glad you're back in Forks, Nessie." She did the same, hanging her arm over my shoulder.

"It's good to be back, Mel." She whispered. She looked to see at how much Forks changed. Her eyes traveled everywhere, from car to car, even thought it wasn't much. But I could tell she missed it, she missed me, and most importantly the family who brought her here in the first place. "It's good to be back…"

_Watch out people of Forks,_ I thought. _The girls are back and ready for action._

And let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere Out There**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm happy to deliver you all yet _another_ chapter of SOT. It's been a while; it feels like years… -__- So who's ready for some inauguration?! =] Better yet, who's ready for less of this Author's Note so you can continue on? *raises hand* And so it continues…

Renesmee's POV

Right after Jacob and Seth stepped out of the car to buy movie tickets; I took over the driver's seat and began making my way to a parking space. I looked around, trying to find any vacant spaces. "Do you see any?"

"Uhm..." Melanie looked around, examining the area like I was. "Oh! Over there!" she pointed to a space between a black Mercedes and a gray highlander. I grinned, turning the steering wheel as I targeted our destination. Thankfully, no other drivers tried to take our spot. I parked, turned off the engine, unbuckled my seatbelt, and headed off to search for the boys.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" Melanie finally said as we crossed the street. I nodded my head, linking my arm onto hers. "Are you really old enough to drive a car?" I laughed at this, and finally caught my eye on the two males—and unfortunate females— who were checking them out.

"How old do I look?" I asked.

She gave it some thought. "Fifteen." she said, but it almost sounded like a question.

"Correct!" I replied. "I'm stuck in this age though..." I thought, sending her whatever what was on my mind as I pleased. _"Because of what I am, I age much faster than normal humans... and then after seven years, I stopped growing. To answer your question, however, yes I'm old enough to drive even though I'm kind of short. Need to see my driver's license?"_

She nodded in understanding, but declined my offer. "Must be miserable..." she muttered under her breath loud enough for me to hear, with or without my keen senses. We finally met up with Jacob and Seth, ridding of the other girls who were almost close to hitting on them. And only by then, would my secret be revealed. But today just wasn't the day for that.

"What movie?" I grinned, looking up at my other half. Even though I hated the fact that he was so tall, it was just one of those things I loved the most about him.

"Well, what movie did you wanna watch?" he asked me.

"Bride Wars!" Melanie and I said in unison, giggling crazily right after we said it.

"That's what I thought." Jacob chuckled almost proud of his accomplishment. "It starts at 5:40 though."

Melanie pulled out her phone, pressed a button and it lit up. "It's... 5:19. Twenty one minutes to go!" she said, matter-of-factly. The boys headed off to the arcade, while Melanie and I insisted to buy the food. I just wanted more girl time with her, actually. "All right... Large popcorn?" the dark-haired female asked me, as if she were marking off a list in her head.

I nodded. "Check."

"Two cokes with two straws each?"

"Check."

"Hot dogs?"

"Check."

"Money?"

I laughed, "Check."

She grinned. "Then we're all set to go."

—*—

Melanie and I sat in the middle of the two boys. I cuddled next to Jacob, while Melanie with Seth. Now this double date was getting better and better… Not all that bad, actually. The popcorn was two-thirds full when the previews started. Bright lights flashed at us and words sprawled over the screen. I remember the only other time I went to the movies was with Jake: our first date. Now _that _was amazing.

My reminiscing ended just as the previews did. The film now reached the introductory part. Anne Hathaway… Kate Hudson… Annabel Grealish…Candice Bergen… Chris Pratt... Kristen Johnston. It was directed by Gary Winick, and written by three people whose names that I was not familiar of. And so it began.

The movie consisted of occasional laughter from the audience. Melanie and I would lean in every once in a while to discuss what would happen. I suppose it was a female thing. Throughout the movie, I watched Seth and Melanie from the corner of my eye. I realized they never let go of each other, and I couldn't help but watch as Seth took off his sweater and put it over his fiancée. I mean, it was one of the cutest things I ever seen. At some parts of the movie, I couldn't help but watch them from the corner of my eye. Sometimes, just watching them was somewhat better than the movie itself! Jake wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. It was a romantic scene, and boy did he seem like he was in the mood. I chuckled almost inaudibly and pressed my lips against his. It felt like such heated moments that I felt someone from behind us whisper, "Get a room." We parted, looked at each other, and giggled silently. _I love you, _I thought, sending him the message with just one touch on his arm. He smiled at me and hugged me even tighter. I knew very well that this was his sign that he loved me too.

—*—

"That movie was amazing!" I cheered as we headed out the door. "Besides the fact that some people ate most of the food..."

"Sorry." Jacob and Seth both mumbled guiltily under their breath. I laughed, kissing Jacob lightly on the cheek.

"Did you have fun?" Jacob grinned, looking down at me as he slid his hand into mine.

I nodded. "It was the best date ever!" then he gave me the most adorable, puzzled look ever. I smiled sweetly, "Honeymoons don't count." This made him laugh. I was about to say something to Melanie, but she seemed to be distracted with a phone call. I slipped my hand out of Jacob's and walked over to Melanie and Seth, who seemed to be waiting to ask what the phone call was all about. "What's wrong?"

Melanie sighed, pressing the red button on her phone. She looked sadly at me, and I could see fear eating her from the inside. Something was wrong. "It's Alice, she wants us home. Pronto. Or else. It's an emergency."

—*—

Alice's POV

I sat there at the counter of the kitchen, Emmett walked in just grinning at me. "Aw, what's wrong? Did someone gain a couple of pounds? Or did Carlisle freeze your credit cards?" I glared and growled at him, telling him to shut up. He obeyed, instantly figuring out that I was serious and this definitely was not the day to mess with me. I sighed, folding my arms on the countertop. I rested my chin on my wrists and closed my eyes. Then, I heard someone call my name.

"Alice? My goodness, Emmett! What'd you do to the poor girl?" I lifted my head to see the curly-blonde haired female, otherwise known as Rosalie. She smacked her husband on the arm, instantly accusing him of how unhappy I currently was. I watched as he frowned, begging me to say something—anything.

And I did, because it didn't seem fair to take all my problems on him. "No, Rosalie…" I said quietly. "It's not his fault. Where's Jazz?" She looked at me with a worrisome look on her face.

"I'm here." A voice called, seconds later as the familiar face I've been dying to see—if that were possible—came into view. "What's wrong, Alice?" I looked at each of them, and I could tell they expected an answer from me. I just didn't know if it was the right time and I needed Melanie to be here with me. But of course I wasn't stalling, really. The Cullens never stall, but they do kill time. Because what else is a vampire to do when you're awake 24/7 for eons of your life? "Did you finish the decorations for Ness—Excuse me—Renesmee's welcome home party?"

"I had Bella and Edward take care of that..." I said quietly and they all looked at me like I've gone insane and I've escaped from the mental hospital—again. But let me tell you, even if my memories of those days were vague, they weren't all that happy either. But I knew that they could tell instantly that something was not right. Not because they were my siblings, but because they knew me better than anyone else. I knew they expected more, but I just couldn't tell them yet. I could feel happiness and excitement wash over me, but I couldn't act through them. I felt my sadness and disappointment take the better of me, and it seemed to be so overwhelming that even Jasper's ability had no effect on me. I put my head back down, and I could feel his footsteps coming closer and closer. He sat down next to me, stroking my back gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. And of course, he was speaking for everyone.

"Everything..." I whispered, lifting my head again as I reached out to the pile of mail sitting just a few inches away from where I was seated. From all of the junk mail, I pulled out a light-blue envelope. "Is all in here." I got up and headed toward the front door, where I knew our guests would be waiting. I stuffed the envelope into my back pocket, and the rest shrugged it off until later. I looked back at them, mouthing "Not now.", and turned on the switch to my happy place.

Bella and Edward got there before I was, maybe because they sensed them before I did. I saw them embrace Renesmee so tightly and lovingly that I thought she would break. But of course that wasn't possible. Finally, I watched as everyone came in: Renesmee, Jacob, Melanie, and Seth. Everyone was happy. Full of love, happiness, and tranquility. I saw the look on Jasper's face and I think I saw a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth because he was satisfied of the emotions swirling around him, besides mine. He noticed this, and held my hand rather tightly. "Cheer up, please... For me?" he whispered into my ear. All I could do is nod, smile, and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Because I knew better than anyone else that all of this wasn't going to last without a fight. I even had my visions to prove that. And after a while, I thought I saw a worried expression in Edward's eyes. _He knows_, I thought. And for once, I felt afraid. I was sad, because seeing all of this… I didn't want it to go. But that was rather selfish of me, no? I knew that each of us would eventually have to fight for our right to have times like these. Because I knew it wouldn't be like this forever, no matter how much I wanted it to.

Maybe I wasn't alone in this, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere Out There**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Welcome viewers! This marks the third chapter of _Somewhere Out There._ I have school tomorrow, and its midnight, so whatever. __ Shh, lol. Well, thank you everyone for supporting me and what not and taking the time to PM me. :D It means a lot to me, really, and I'm just not saying that. Do I ever? [; So anyway, please enjoy the rest of this story/chapter/etc.

Melanie's POV

I'm in the forest and I'm alone in the woods. I can feel myself crying so much to the point that I couldn't stop myself. And it was hard for me to breathe through my nose, considering how stuffy it was. I keep running as fast as I can, trying to avoid the danger that lurks within the darkness of the forest. I cry for help, but no one is able to save me. Then I hear footsteps coming closer and the familiar screech of a banshee is heard throughout the forest. Chills spread throughout my body, and I know for sure there isn't any use for trying to escape my death.

The banshee grins at me; her blonde wavy hair blows in the wind as she appears in front of me. Her crimson hues seem to be satisfied by the terror in my eyes and then she grabs me and we're plunged into the darkness within. I scream and I figure there's no use for anything anymore. Because I know no one's there to save me.

But I'm wrong. Finally, I wake up with a hand over my mouth and the moon outside the window illuminate's the dark figure. "That's the third time this week!" she says, obviously upset that she's lost sleep because of me. "What the hell's your problem? If you're going to do that every day, then move out."

She removes her hand from my mouth and I apologize. I don't expect her to forgive me, and so I've learned that the hard way. She crawls back down to the lower bed of our bunk bed and stays there. I listen to her breathing and wait until she's fully asleep. Finally, I sneak out of the room and into the bathroom. I turn on the light and look into my reflection. My eyes are puffy and my nose is stuffy. I'm quite ashamed to see my pathetic being. I look so unrecognizable and pathetic. I forget how someone like me could be Seth's fiancée, because I know he deserves better. Why do I feel lonely, when I already had everything a girl could ever want?

Speaking of the devil, I hear knocking on the door. He calls my name with his calming voice and pleads for me to open the door. So I do, and like the banshee, he reaches out to grab me. I'm frozen in place and I for a second I was afraid. He holds me tight and kisses my forehead. "What's wrong?"

He won't let go of me, and the heat emitting from his body becomes a comforting sensation. Suddenly, I start having flashbacks of the events that occurred right after Renesmee's welcoming party.

Flashback:  
_Alice beckons me from the kitchen. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle are all there waiting for me as well. I'm seated right next to the pixie-like female, and she looks at me with a serious expression on her face._

_I've never witnessed this side to Alice before. And it almost scares me._

_"Do you know who this is from?" she asks me. She passes me a blue envelope and I read its text out loud. I slowly shake my head; terror shook my body like an earthquake, cracking pieces enough for them to break. This was the reaction that they seemed to be expecting. It also proved that I was no longer holding anything back._

_Then suddenly, a wave of peace washes over me. I'm finally able to relax and try to convince myself the letter's a hoax. Alice tries to convince me that it was just a prankster. Everyone leaves us alone to have our privacy, but they don't say another world to anyone else. She holds me close, both of us fearing for what's going to happen in the future. She won't tell me anything, because she doesn't have the answers for me. We both have our doubts, but it's just not enough. The four words in the letter rang in my head constantly, and it has never stopped since._

_"I'm coming for you."_

End of Flashback

I knew I couldn't tell him now, because he would immediately transform into an insane lunatic. But still, I wouldn't let him go. "Nothing but a bad dream…" I told him quietly. And he believed me, just as much as I wanted to believe in it too. But it hurt enough to think that I could try and forget about it all together. "Stay with me?" I tiptoed, whispering the three very words into his ear.

He sighed. "We have school tomorrow."

I frown. "Is that a no?" He hesitates, but finally we decide to go into his room. He doesn't ask and I don't say a word. He turns on the TV but keeps the volume at its ultimate low. We're cuddled together in his bed and he's holding me around my waist. We're watching _The Notebook_, also known to be the most romantic film ever seen by our own classmates. We were first-timers, so of course by the time the movie ended the tears came streaming down my face once again. Seth turns off the TV and now he holds me closer to his chest. "I'm…so…sorry…!" I manage to say between sobs.

I can't see it but the tone of his voice seems rather confused. "What's wrong?" he asks, wiping away my tears with his hands.

"Everything…!" I practically shout. Although startled, he drowns out my screams by pressing his lips, hard, against mine. He pins my hands down, and now he's on top of me. "Seth Clearwater, do you really think I'm worthy of being your wife?"

He shakes his head. "No, I _know_ you're worthy. But I hate how you're hiding something—even now—and it's tearing me apart to see you like this. If being with me's going to hurt you, then maybe being together isn't right."

"No, Seth! I know it might be selfish of me… But I want to be with you, forever, each day of my life. There's no person in this world that I'd rather be with right now. I'm just… new to this, okay? I don't know how it feels like to be in love, until the day I met you. I'm scared to death of hurting others, especially you, but that happens every time no matter what doesn't?! I wondered, each and every day, if you'd be better off without me. If my birthday really meant my time was up, I really hoped you'd have someone who can love you just as much as I do right now. Someone you can love as well and who treats you better. Someone who—"

He kissed me, again. "Are you kidding me? No one can replace you. I can love no one other than you. There is no one who can treat me better. There is no one who I'll ever love just as much as I love you. And what's the keyword here? _No one._ Do you understand me, Melanie Cullen? Or is that not enough for you?"

Finally, I told him everything. From the letter to the constant nightmares that come to me every day now. He just looked at me, shocked, then he let go of me and lay down. "We'll talk about this tomorrow…" he mumbled. He sounded irritable and to me it sounded like he was tired of me. _Was this what I wanted?_ I thought. No, it wasn't. I lay down next to him without saying another word, and I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist tight enough so that it was impossible for me to escape. I'm still not sure if that's a sign meaning I'm forgiven. I close my eyes. _If only I kept my mouth shut…_ is all that fills my head now as I fall into a quiet, dreamless sleep here in the arms of my lover.

—*—

Leah looks at me, and then elbows me gently. "Did something happen?" she whispers, taking note of the distance between Seth and I. "Not that I care, really, but he _is _my brother." My grip tightens around my books as I bring it closer to my chest. I'm suddenly uncomfortable with the whole situation, because I know what Leah is capable of. I'm not sure if I'm to tell her the truth or not. I mean, haven't I done enough?

My mind suddenly flashes back to a scene in _The Notebook:_

_Allie looks at him, just pleading with her dark hues. "Stay here!"_

_"No! See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Noah is not backing down. He stands up to her like the man he is._

_Allie is still opposed to their separation. "Then you can come with me."_

_"To New York?" he looks at her with disbelief. _

_"Yes!"_

_"What am I going to do in New York?"_

_She looks at him straight in the eyes. "Be with me." She says this as if it were an obvious answers with such hope that he'll finally agree even if it were against her parents' wishes._

_"I don't know…" he shakes his head. "We both gotta figure out what's gonna happen tonight and finish out in the summer… See what happens." Now she looks at him in disbelief, as he just moves his head slowly from right to left._

_"So you're saying you want to break up?"_

_"I'm saying we'll see how it goes later on." She looks away from him as he brushes his fingertips against her cheeks._

_"Are you breaking up with me?" she says in a voice that appears to be a whisper. She's very uneasy and emotionally unstable at this point._

_"I don't see how it's going to work."_

_"I see…" he turns around and heads for his truck. "Please don't do this. You don't mean it! How are you going to do it? Why wait until the summer ends, huh?" he does his very best to ignore her. "Why don't you just do it? Why don't you just do it right now?!" she runs towards him, pushes him, and he hits the truck. "Huh?!" she does this again. "Come on! Do it!" and she hits him again, repeating the very same words. "You know what? I'm going to do it. It's over! It's over!" he starts to come closer, but she refuses. "Don't. Touch. Me. I hate you, I hate you!" he then turns and proceeds to get into the car, only to be pushed by Allie once again. "Why don't you just go, get out?! LEAVE!!!" she kicks the car as it begins to turn on. "Go… Go!" then reality finally settles in._

_"No wait, come on. We're not really breaking up are we?" he starts to drive away. "It's just a fight we're having and it'll be like we've never broken up, right? Right?" _

_Simple words to make her feel better… Only to wake up the next day and realize her fairytale days are up. It's over, it's over, it's over. And that's the sad truth, isn't?_

—_*—_

I sigh, "It's just a fight we're having." I answer her and she doesn't ask any more questions. She does seem to doubt me, but I'm not surprised. She begins to chat with her other friends and I watch Seth from a distance. I want to believe in those words, just as much as I wanted to believe that our love could create miracles—like Allie and Duke/Noah.

But then I realize it already did. I mean, that's what prevented my death in the first place right? That's what brought us together. Our love. Why hadn't I realized that before? I got up and began to walk extremely fast from Leah's lunch table to where Seth stood with his friends. He saw me from a corner of his eye and he started to walk towards me as well. "We need to talk." I told him. And he agreed.

_Before my fairytale days are up,_ I thought. _I better make the most of it… Right here and right now._ We sneak outside to a more private place where we can be alone. Our hands connected together, and it's time for us to move on from our childish games. "Seth," I begin. "Tell me honestly, what do you hate most about me? So I can change, and be better to you in our future."

"Honestly," he began, without hesitating or holding anything back. "I hate how you have to lie and hide things from me… Sometimes I don't know whether or not I should believe you, because you're sending me all of the wrong signals. But every time we fight, I realize right after why I love you so much. It's like you're stuck in my mind, my heart, and my soul. I, Seth Clearwater, have strong feelings for _only_ you Melanie Cullen. And I don't care what you're real identity is, you're mine and mine alone. Let me do my job to be your lover, protector or best friend… will you? You really don't know how much you mean to me, huh?"

I must've been crying because the next thing I knew, he was wiping tears off of my face and we were laughing about our stupid fight. Then I looked at him straight in the eyes and spoke for my very heart, mind, and soul. "Seth, I'm in love with you. And I mean it." He laughed, taking my word, and kissed me gently. The bell rang, and now all of that didn't matter to me.

Maybe my fairytale wasn't over for me after all.

But you really can never be _too _sure, now can you?


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere Out There**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I haven't updated in a long time, sorry. Seems like no one's reading, but I'm still typing anyway. xP Review review review!

—*—

Melanie's POV

The bell rings and everyone's set to go. After my teacher's final words to his lecture, everyone gets up, grabs their backpacks and leaves. I sigh, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I sense the stares of others as I pass by, and I can't say that I've gotten used to them. As the girlfriend of the ever-so-popular Seth Clearwater, I understand that this task wasn't as easy as I thought I would be. I grip firmly onto the ring that bound around my neck with a chain as I walk outside, waiting for Seth and Leah. I smile at the memories, drowning in the thoughts of them.

Then I heard tires screeching, quickly parking into the space just several feet in front of me. "Renesmee!" my grin grows wide from the sight of my partner-in-crime and best friend. She tells me to get in, but I hesitate to do so. Seth suddenly comes up from behind me and tells me to go. Before I leave, I kiss him on the cheek and sprint towards the car. Now there's nothing holding me back.

"Go! Go! Go!" I laugh, shutting the door of the car once I'm in. She backs up the car, and we're on the road in a matter of minutes. "Isn't this your dad's car?"

She nodded. "I borrowed it."

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"To the mall." she says with a grin. It's apparent that she has planned this ahead of time. "We need you to get ready for your wedding, of course!"

"Nessie," I say, chuckling quietly. "You really shouldn't have..."

"Remind me again, who's the matron of honor? Well, unless you made a mistake of course..." she says this as if it's a threat.

"You are, for sure." I smile at her reassuringly.

"That's right." she grins. At this point, I'm afraid of what she has planned for me. But at the same time, I'm grateful to have a friend like her. I mean, who isn't? I can say honestly, that Jacob Black is one lucky kid.

—*—

When Renesmee and I arrived home, it was late. If you looked outside, the sky was hues of blue and orange blended together like the results of sunset and dusk in a blender. As I saw this before getting inside the Cullen household, I secretly wished that Seth could enjoy this experience with me. But that was oh so selfish of me.

Dr. Carlisle greeted us once we stepped inside. "Melanie! It's so good to see you."

His wife, Esme, immediately pulled me into a hug. "It's been a while…"

After we pulled apart, I laughed nervously. Carlisle and Esme made us leave our bags in Renesmee's old room, and they guided us to Carlisle's study. He told me the results of my blood test... and told me of my "divine" power. "Our venom does not affect your blood." He said. It seemed as if he were really tired out. "I can't figure out why…"

I hopped onto the stool, peering into the microscope. And there was it, the proof. The solid evidence, that my blood just might be some sort of cure. I was bewildered, really. _Why me?_ I thought. I really wasn't sure if it was a good thing, I mean. If other people knew, wouldn't I be considered a threat to the vampire world? It just gives the others a better reason to track me down. I sighed, and then backed away from the stool to let Renesmee see it for herself.

At the exact moment that Renesmee finished, Alice busted the door open. "Alice?" Esme turned to see her daughter at the door, which truly looked like she was going to have a fit. Alice hugged me at the sight of me well being, she seemed relieved that I was alive and well.

"Melanie, you can't stay here." She whispered into my ear.

Renesmee gasped. "She's coming, isn't she?"

Alice nodded, releasing me from her grip. "I don't know how, though…"

Then suddenly, something flashed like lightning in my head. I remembered something so important, that might be able to save me. I looked at Carlisle, "You have to get it out of me, please!" He looked at me like I was crazy, then I added. "Alice, your mother chipped me. That's how whoever's hunting me down knows where I am. She's using a damned tracking device! No wonder why I keep having the same nightmares… They have to be the same person, I know it."

Then out of nowhere, Renesmee grabbed my arm and led me to her room. "Seth is here," she explained. "He's going to take you home. We'll take care of it."

I frowned at her. "Am I going to see you again?" She didn't answer. She opened the window and she called for Seth, who was there and he waited for me with open arms. "Wait, why here?"

"Because, late at night, I used to sneak out to see Jacob." She whispered into my ear. She held the window open for me and told me to jump. I did, and I swore I heard her yell my name and the promise she made. "I'll be there, I promise!"

I immediately knew she was talking about my wedding.

Now, I wasn't even sure if there was going to be one,


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere Out There**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: ** Hello fellow inhabitants of planet Earth! Welcome to fanfiction(dot)net, fanfics brought to you by the one and only xColor-My-World. Well, this one of course. And if you like this story, you'll like my other works in progress such as _The Imprisoned Within_ and _The Secrets of the Volturi. _Please take your time and leave a review! ^__^ My PM box is always open, any time and all the time. So please continue reading!

**WARNING:** The following contains content not suitable for children. I'm not responsible for the burning of eyes, mental pictures, etc. Viewer discretion is advised, thank you. xD

—*—

Seth's POV  
The ride home was quiet, with no words exchanged at all. During the whole ride, Melanie covered her mouth with her hand like she was going to explode at any minute. When I finally pulled in at the drive way, she burst into tears. So I carried her to my room, and here I was trying to comfort her in any way that I could. I listened as she told me what happened. From the time when Renesmee picked her up, to the time she got to the Cullen's household. I couldn't hear some parts, because of her violent sobbing. But I suppose I couldn't blame her. "So, you're chipped? And Alice can't do anything about the woman?"

"Seth," she sobbed. I wiped her tears with my hands, and then I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "You have to get it out of me, please. I don't want any more of this."

"Shhh," I whispered. "We'll ask Dr. Cullen when it's the right time."

"No, I want it out NOW!" she screeched. She wouldn't stop screaming and wailing, until I pinned her down on my bed and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her body relax under me and that's when I pulled apart and stared straight into her dark hues.

"Better?" I asked, smiling evilly at her. She smiled back at me and kissed me again. It got a little more intense and I felt her tongue slip into my mouth, and I played around with it. After we pulled apart for air, I asked her if she wanted to go further.

And she did.

But I told her I didn't have a condom, but she said that didn't matter and she reminded me that we were going to get married anyway. I reminded her about the possibilities of teen pregnancy, and how it was going to affect her reputation at school. She laughed, saying that she'd go ahead and be a stay-at-home mother. So I went along with it, under her orders, because that's what imprinting does to you right? So then we started again, and I pushed her shirt up and unclasped her bra. She unzipped my pants and it got really hot. I started giving her small hickeys on her neck and the sound of soft moaning filled my ear. I suppose it was a good thing that my dad was out with Billy and Leah was out with her friends.

Melanie plus me and alone times all summed up to the best night I've ever had in my eighteen years of living. **(A/N: I thought I'd make him eighteen, because werewolves can't age if they've been in their wolf form too long. Hope you guys don't mind. 0=])**

—*—

Renesmee's POV

I shut the window, and met face to face with Alice who'd been right behind us. I folded my arms in a way that I meant serious business. "How long?" I asked, demanding to know the truth. She gave me a puzzled look, and then I repeated my question. "How much time do we have until… the person comes here?"

"Renesmee, I've seen her." She sighed, leaning against the wall as she closed her eyelids. "She's Cynthia's best friend, but she's more that meets the eye."

I rolled my eyes. "Is she a clone too?!"

"No!" her eyes snapped open. "She's one of us, Renesmee."

My eyes widened, as reality set deeper and deeper. "No… It can't be."

She sighed. "It is. She was hunting me down, too. Then word got out about Melanie, and she turned directions and started hunting her down. The woman, Eve, was Cynthia's best friend. She was the god mother of Melanie, and she didn't want to believe that they were dead. So she journeyed off, finding clues... And during that time, I'm guessing she was changed. She was the only person, besides Cynthia's husband, who knew about the device imbedded into Melanie. I don't know what Eve's intentions are, because she keeps changing her mind."

I closed my eyes, sliding down to the floor as I curled myself into a ball. "Alice, we have to get Eve away from her!" I wailed in horror, tears ran down my cheeks. "We can't let her touch her. We have to do someth—"

"Wait, that's not all…" Alice closed her eyes, and then reopened them about a few seconds later. "Eve has an immortal child."

Immediately, I stood up and raised my voice. "So what're we doing here, when we know a family member is in danger? Are we just going to wait and let them take her away from us?"

"Honey," Alice looked at me sadly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "What else are we going to do? All we can do is plan ahead. I've lost her once and I'm not losing her again."

I looked at her hopefully. "So I'll get to see her again?"

Her face lit up, as she chuckled softly. She kissed my forehead, "Of course, silly. She's important to me too. But, you have to do me a favor."

"Of course! Anything you need, I'll do it." I said, waiting for my task.

"You have to go over there and protect her for me. It's eight and a half vampires against two of them, so it shouldn't be too hard." She winked at me.

"Would mom and dad approve?" I asked, looking at her doubtfully.

"Of course, Ness. I don't need a vision to prove that. You need to trust your good ol' aunt a lot more." I nodded at this and she followed me to the front door.

"Wait, so what're we going to do about the chip?" I asked.

"Easy, we're going to get it out. When I know that it's safe for her to come back." She chuckled. "Any more questions?"

"Just out of curiosity," I said, matter-of-factly. "Do they have any special abilities?"

"Yes." She responded quickly. "Well, one of them. Eve doesn't have one, but the kid… What's his name? Oh yes, Taylor, he can erase one's memories by looking at them in the eyes. But there's nothing to worry about, because Carlisle's found out another thing. Melanie has this power to make a vampire's ability have no effect on her… Maybe it's because she's related to me?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Seriously? So you could look into Melanie's future, if she wanted allowed you to?"

"Yes. But because of her secretive nature, that's what was stopping me. Too bad my venom doesn't work though… It would've been kind of cool to see what her special ability would be if she was turned into a vampire." She chuckled softly. I looked at her with a disgusted look, disbelieving. "Kidding?" she ginned innocently. "Anyhow, you must alert Jacob. Have him assist you if you need him." I nodded in understanding. She watched as I took big steps out the door, as if I was in a hurry. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard her call my name.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at her with car keys in my hand.

She smiled sadly at me. "You're important to me too."

"Ditto." I said and I got into the car. I turned on the engine and when I looked back, no one was at the door. But I knew, with a little confidence, that behind that very door my family of vampires were going to be waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Somewhere Out There**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Goodness gracious, the end of January already? Where did the time go? :O So anyway, I want to apologize for the last chapter and its bad quality. .__. I realize it was supposed to be Seth and Leah's _father_ who had died, not their mother. So please forgive me of my careless error and my lack of updates. Homework. Is. Not. Good. For. Me. 0=] That's for sure. I procrastinate; making ideas for new stories and chapters and then what do you know? My grades actually go up. Amazingly, my friend's advice _worked._ I don't recommend you try it though; it's not such a good lifestyle. xD

So anyway, thank you, everyone for reviewing me. I appreciate it, a lot. And thank you for your continuous support on this story! I've just on the verge on submitting my entry for this writing contest. Wish me luck! It's all because of you, that I was able to do this. And just maybe, my thank you isn't enough… but maybe this chapter is. Don't forget to read and review my two other stories _The Imprisoned Within_ and _The Secrets of the Volturi!_ They're worth reading/reviewing, I promise.

Leah's POV

I've just turned off the TV in the living room when I heard the doorbell rang. I opened it, and boy was I surprised to see one of the Cullens standing at my door at nearly midnight. "What're you doing here, Renesmee?" I frowned, clearly annoyed at her unexpected welcome. "I was just going to sleep."

"Sorry," she replied, inviting herself in. "I can explain. Alice sent me, because we've had some problems with—"

"Melanie's stalkers?" I grinned.

"So you know." she laughed at my joke. "But... how?"

"Alice called and asked if she was still home. Then I told her she was taking a nap and then she explained about Melanie's test results. She also told me that Eve and Taylor were in her vision, and she also told me you were coming here. But I didn't expect it to be this late. So anyway, I told Seth about you and the stalkers while he was watching over Melanie, and he talked Jacob into letting him work with him tonight." I explained, all in one breath.

"Aw, that's too bad." Renesmee frowned. She seemed to be slightly disappointed that Jacob had to work tonight, but we both knew we couldn't really be too careful.

"But wait," I grinned, ready to tell her a secret. "That's not all."

"What?" she looked at me with a confused look.

"While I was out, they made looove." I said the O in the last word at least three seconds long.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nu-uh!"

My grin got wider. "Uh-huh. Seth told me, because I caught him—"

"No mental pictures, please." Renesmee answered, walking towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and examined the food that we had for stock. "Anything good?"

I was feeling nice today. "Are you up for some spaghetti? Besides I'm kind of craving... You know, because I'm on—"

"Leah!" Renesmee laughed, shutting the refrigerator as she looked up from her examinations. "I don't need to know that part either."

I started to bring the ingredients out: spaghetti pasta and 2 jars of Ragu sauce. In small letters it read, "America's Number One Pasta Sauce" all labeled neatly at the very top of the jar lid. I started to bring the big pot out, where I would be putting the noodles in. Then I brought the smaller pot, for the sauce, as well as other utensils needed for the making of the spaghetti.

"Need help?" Renesmee offered, taking a seat on one of the five chairs at the kitchen table. I told her no, and that I would handle everything myself.

—*—

I was just scooping up noodles onto my plate when Melanie came in. I felt her eyes on me, then on Renesmee. "What're you doing here?" Melanie asked, completely surprised to see that her best friend was sitting there. In the kitchen. Even after everything that happened. I tried not to listen on to their conversation and I continued the process of putting noodles onto my plate.

"What're you doing here?" Melanie asked, pulling Renesmee into a hug. Her friend returned the hug, grinning at her when they pulled apart.

"Well, since you have a guard dog..." Renesmee began, and then she looked at me. "No offense?"

I smiled at this as I finished with the scooping and began topping the noodles with pasta sauce. "None taken,"

"Let's just say Alice wanted me to be your guard vampire," Renesmee chuckled at her joke. "Sorry, that was corny..."

"I'll say," I muttered under my breath, taking a fork out of the drawer. I sat down on one of the chairs at the dining area, allowing myself to relax.

"That's a lot of food," Melanie chuckled. "Mind if I get some?"

"Go right ahead, non-virgin." I watched as her face turned bright red, which satisfied me enough so that I could continue eating. I twirled the spaghetti with my fork, waiting for whatever Melanie's reaction was.

"How did you find out?" she said, obviously startled. She sat down next to me with half a plate of spaghetti.

I looked at her with a frown. "That's insulting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Let's just say, make sure the door is locked next time." I grinned at her.

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled, only poking at her food. She obviously didn't want any more information but I didn't blame her. "Anyway, Renesmee, you didn't answer my question either. Aren't you supposed to be at the Cullen household? What about the girl—"

"Eve? Honestly, I don't know when she's coming," Renesmee interrupted, taking a seat next to Melanie. She sighed, leaning her chin against the palm of her hand. "But for one thing, she's not alone."

I said nothing. Melanie looked at me, her eyes wide with fear. "Even you knew about this?"

I looked at her and shrugged. "You didn't ask."

She sighed, turning to Renesmee once again. "What do you mean she's not alone?"

"Immortal child," she explained, her fingers tracing the rings on the wooden table. "Taylor, he has the ability to look in your eyes, for instance, and erase your memories of what's important to you."

"You should tell her what her ability is," I grinned, twirling my spaghetti once again. I didn't dare look up from my food, since it was about three quarters finished already. I had a feeling poor Melanie would feel as if were the ones keeping the secrets this time. "Not too bad for a human."

"Right," Renesmee smiled a little. "Besides the fact that your blood, for some unknown reason, is immune to our venom... You have the power to control a vampire's ability. For instance, Alice can see your future."

"Whaaaat?" Ha-ha, I was right. Melanie looked at Renesmee like she'd gone crazy. "I thought she couldn't?"

"That was only because you were so secretive, without knowing, you canceled her ability allowing it to have no effect on you." Renesmee grinned, leaning back in her chair. "It's amazing, really."

"That's not all of it, is it?" I looked at Renesmee, getting up to put my plate in the sink. I turned the water on, grabbed the sponge, and soaked it with soap. I began rubbing every part of the plate and the fork, careful not to leave even the tiniest of all specks. I heard a deep breath and a long silence. "Well?"

"Melanie, that woman in your dream... Do you have any idea who she is?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"She looks familiar. But I really can't remember!" Melanie frowned in frustration, right after she swallowed a forkful of noodles.

"Melanie, she was a friend of your mother's. The two shared the same belief that Alice was somewhere out there, and that they needed to find her. And they did just that. But then Cynthia fell in love and she had a child: you. Besides Cynthia's husband, Eve was the only person who knew about the chip that was implanted in you. And when Cynthia died, it just broke her apart. Eve was a witness of the time where Mrs. Brandon kidnapped you from the hospital, but after that you were nowhere to be found. She was looking for you ever since."

"And during that time, she was changed..." Melanie said as she put the pieces together and absentmindedly twirled her spaghetti with a fork. "She found Taylor, too."

"You're missing one more thing," Renesmee said, dropping a bit of a hint. I stopped the running water from the faucet and grabbed a paper towel. I wiped my hands all over it and then disposed of it in the trash can hiding under the sink behind the cabinet.

Melanie shook her head and smiled sadly. "No I got it," At the same time, Renesmee and I exchanged glances with puzzled expressions on both of our faces. "She's my god mother, isn't she?"

I stood over her placing both of my hands on the rim of her chair, grinning like a mad woman. "Aint that the truth?"

Melanie tilted her head and looked straight into my eyes. "You didn't answer my question either."

"It doesn't even matter," I chuckled sitting on the chair next to her. She kept her eyes on me, as if she were trying to focus on something or read my expression. "Just as long as you guys used protection or something,"

Silence.

"You _did_ use protection, didn't you?" I said slowly, trying to catch on what she was trying to tell me. I tried to read between the lines, and then I got it. "Damn it, I knew I should've asked."

"Melanie?" Renesmee whispered into Melanie's ear, loud enough for me to hear. The female froze in fear, dropping the fork onto the plate. It was satisfying in a way, because she knew what I was capable of if she hid things from me—especially if it had something to do with _my_ little brother. Melanie just nodded. It was a motion which allowed Renesmee to continue with what was going to escape from her very lips. "Run!"

I slammed my copper skinned fist on the wooden surface, causing the plate to jump quite a bit. I wasn't sure if it made a crack, but all of that didn't matter just quite yet. I gave Renesmee and Melanie a head start and I took a deep breath. And with that, I raised my voice loud enough so that the two girls could hear: "You can run, but you can't hide!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Somewhere Out There**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make ANY claims to owning Twilight or any of its characters or the characters from any other shows, movies, video games, etc.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank EVERYONE for supporting my fan-fictional stories by reading them and leaving reviews. It means so much to me, like seriously. You guys are awesome! Okay, so I'm going to leave you people to reading because typing this makes me sound conceited. _ I mean, I sound like I just won a big gigantic or something but that's just how it feels every time I see a new message from fanfiction(dot)net in my email account. Now, here's chapter seven!

—*—

Seth's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I frowned in disappointment. "I'm sure Melanie wants to see you too. Sam, Quil, and Embry are on shift tonight so there's nothing to worry about."

He sighed. "Sure, Sure. No point in arguing now, it's already late."

I yawned, digging for the keys somewhere in my pocket. It was at least two in the morning and Jacob was standing here with me. It took him a couple of hours for him to convince me that I shouldn't stay with him during patrol. It wasn't even my shift, anyway, but I needed to take care of Melanie's attackers myself. But I suppose he was right, because he was the alpha after all. I needed sleep, and it was just thirty steps away from me. I stuck the key into the hole and turned the door knob. I gave it a slight push, and as quietly as I could, I headed to my room at the far end of the hall way past my mother's and Leah and Melanie's. I could hear my mother snoring soundly and then I could sense a faint smell of a vampire...

Renesmee was here?

I think Jacob smelled her too, because both of us started walking fast, but steady. Leah's door was slightly open and the light illuminated just a part of the hallway where their door faced forward. I heard laughter, and the voices from a _Family Matters_ rerun filled their room. I stood at the front of the door and gave it a slight knock. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" The three voices of the ladies that occupied the room could be heard even from the ends of the hallway. I pushed the door open, causing it to creak ever so slightly. I stared, shocked and appalled of what I was seeing before my very two eyes. Melanie sat at her bed, her legs crossed together as she stared right back at me with an innocent smile. Leah and Renesmee ignored me, however, each of them stood at one side of the bowl of popcorn.

"You're early," Leah said without turning away from the television.

"Leah?" I was quite bewildered. Leah had always ignored Melanie and never really tried or bothered to befriend her. It was rather strange, considering the fact that the two seemed to be on good terms. It was a good sight to see, actually. "What are you doing to the poor girl?"

She glared at me. "Don't make accusations. I didn't do anything."

"Sorry," I said, sitting right beside Melanie. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer to me. "Anyway, Jacob wanted me to get home because he thought I needed some sleep." I pointed to the taller male right next to me. He grinned at the ladies, and especially at the sight of Renesmee who leaped for him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Renesmee added, only taking a quick glance at me. It wasn't surprising that she seemed to be glued to him ever since he stepped into the room. He was her other half and he completed her like SpongeBob to Patrick or Winnie the Pooh to Piglet. Even from the beginning or maybe even before that, if it were possible, their destinies intertwined. They were meant to be together: today, tomorrow, and every day of the rest of their lives. Just like Melanie and I. We were soul mates and that was just the definition of it—we were simply the examples, but there was more to it than just meaningful words.

"He's right. We're all worried about you, especially Melanie." The _Family Matters_ episode turned into a commercial break. Melanie reached over to grab a handful of buttered popcorn that caused my mouth to water and set my cravings to high. Her lips curved to an innocent smile that invited mine to press down on it, satisfying yet another craving of mine. We laughed when we pulled apart. Jacob and Renesmee were busy making out in the corner, like they were in their own little dimension. Leah tried to ignore all of us, her face in disgust.

Melanie frowned at the fact that Leah was alone. I released my arms from her waist and she kneeled over the bowl of popcorn. She grabbed a handful and playfully tried to feed Leah, to cheer her up. "Say aw!"

Leah gave her a funny look. "What the hell?"

I shot a glare at her, but Melanie just giggled like it was a joke. "Don't be mad, be glad!"

"Oh shut up." Leah mumbled, rolling her eyes. But I could see a smile tugging on a corner of her mouth. It made me smile quite a bit. Melanie still continued to try and shove popcorn down my sister's throat, and it made us all laughed as we watched. Then Leah couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her position and walked out of the room. "Geez, you guys are so full of energy! And it's like, so freaking early in the morning."

Amazingly, Melanie still wasn't going to give up without a fight. She started humming to a song that I was somewhat familiar with. Then she started _singing_ for crying out loud, and we all started to break into a hysterical laughter. "Baby come back to me! In my heart I still believe, we were meant to be…" Then Leah froze in her tracks, turned around, and shot another look at Melanie. I knew, no, we all knew what she was thinking. It was written all over her face: _Is this kid for real? _

"What's she singing?" Jacob looked at me. I knew Melanie wouldn't answer, since she was distracted by her ever so wonderful singing. I chuckled. "This one song by that one girl in that _High School Musical_ movie…" I looked at Renesmee, needing help to freshen up my memory bank.

"Are you talking about the girl who played Gabriella?" I nodded at her question. "The actress who played her was Vanessa Anne Hudgens."

I snapped my fingers. "Yeah, it was her."

THUD!

Heads turned.

The singing stopped.

Apparently, Leah had enough of Melanie's singing so she jumped onto the poor girl and the two looked at each other and had begun to laugh uncontrollably. Then out of all people, our mother came into the room and looked at the two girls with widened and terrified eyes. "LEAH CLEARWATER!" The two girls looked back up at the older female. Leah's hands wrapped around Melanie's wrists and pinned her down, making her unable to get up or release herself from Leah's grip. "What're you doing to the poor girl?

Then the two exchanged glances then looked back at our mother who was searching for questions. Leah got up and pulled Melanie with her, who responded to the question. She looked at her with an innocent smile. "Oh, just karaoke and some wrestling..."

Leah nodded, adding. "Wanna join?"

And with that, Sue Clearwater slapped her forehead and went to bed.

And the five of us continued to party all night long, having the time of our lives. Taking pictures, fighting, and a few make out sessions with comments from Leah Clearwater herself. But little did we know that it was just the beginning of the end. I mean hey, we didn't have moments like Alice had. We wouldn't have known that all of this wouldn't last very long. The disasters waited for us somewhere along the road and maybe we just weren't ready for it.

Well, maybe we did know and we just didn't want to admit it.

We just had to make sure it won't happen.

Because then all of it would fade away.

Disappeared.

All gone.

FIN.


End file.
